Nightmare
by Periwinkle Fox
Summary: Imagine waking up from a nightmare to find Dean there, waiting to comfort you. Dean X Reader, light smut.


**Hey guys! So this is a little imagine I wanted to write, just because I felt the need. Um, there is some smut, but mostly just boobies? Idk, I don't think it's quite M, but that's just me. I hope you enjoy, my very first imagine.**

**By the way, this is Dean x Reader, the reader is female, and it's really short, sorryyyyyy.**

**-Fox**

* * *

Your heart raced as you ran through the dark woods, your feet stepping over rocks and sticks and leaves. You pant, trying to catch your breath. It's right behind you, if only you had something on you, anything at all. But you're not only unarmed, you're wearing a thin dress and wobbly heels. The cold air brushes past your back, sending chills down your spine.

The creature chasing you was a mass of who knows what. Large and beefy, it vaguely resembled a Greek Minotaur. It had horns on the side if it's head, and it's face twisted into a snout, but it still seemed relatively humanoid. It was a good eight feet tall, and was gaining on you.

You could hear it grunting as you continued to outpace it, if only slightly. You could feel your side begin to cramp up, and your throat was dry. You couldn't keep going for much longer, your legs would give out. You weave between some trees and find yourself in a clearing. You have lost the beast, but it won't be gone long. You search desperately for something you can use as a weapon, but all you see is trees. You spot a boulder and run for it. Maybe you can climb atop, to seek a way out of this wooded labyrinth.

You hike up the dress and kick off the useless silvery heels, then hoist yourself up. Once your bare feet find purchase, you scramble to the top. You look out over the trees, but see nothing except more trees. This forest must go on for miles and miles. You groan, then clamp your hand over your mouth. If the beast hears you, you're done for. You have no weapons, no knowledge of how to kill it, you have no idea what it even is, and you're losing energy fast.

You hear the rustle of trees to your right, and you turn your head to see the beast emerge from the trees, stepping into the clearing. It spots you instantly, and starts for you.

Your pulse quickens, and you look around again, frantic for something, anything to use as a weapon, but there is absolutely nothing. The beast is twenty feet away, fifteen, ten. You can see the rage in it's eyes, and as it approaches the boulder, it reaches for you.

It's meaty hands grip your leg, and it pulls you toward itself. It digs it's clawed fingers into your flesh and right as it's about to snap your neck, you wake up, screaming.

You look around your bedroom, clutching the sweat-soaked bed sheets in your trembling hands. Suddenly, your door bursts open, revealing a shirtless Dean, gun in hand, his green eyes flaring. He turns to you, looking worried. "You okay? What's going on? I heard a scream."

"Bad dream," you mumble, rubbing the back of your neck.

"Are you alright?" Dean flicked on a light switch, then walked over to your bed, sitting on the edge. You realized your hands were still trembling, and so did Dean. He looked into your eyes with concern.

"I- I think I'll be alright," you say, wiping the sweat from your forehead.

"Well, I'm not leaving until the sun rises," Dean proclaimed, standing up and assuming a militaristic position by the door. "I'll shoot any bad dreams that come near you."

"What?" You laugh. "That's not even possible."

"Of course it is, I'm batman." You both laugh.

"My fierce little hunter," You roll over and close your eyes, smiling.

"You're going to sleep already?" Dean whined a little. "I thought we could have some fun!"

Your eyes snap open, and you look over to him, locking your eyes with his. He smirks, then places his gun on your dresser, stepping towards the bed. You laugh at him, but scoot over do he has room to lay down next to you.

He stretches out beside you, putting his arm around you. You feel the right muscles in his chest and run your fingers along his ribs. You feel him shudder, and you laugh slightly.

"You know," he says softly. "I don't believe that it's fair, me being the only shirtless one here."

"Fine then," you say, raising an eyebrow slightly. You slide your top over your head, and Dean's beautiful green eyes follow your breasts as they fall out of their cottony restraints. This isn't the first time he's seen you topless, but every time he does, he gets this look in his eyes, like he can't quite believe that he convinced you, of all people, to strip for him. You giggle when you see his eyes light up. "Happy now?"

"Very much so." He reaches out a hand and starts to fondle your breast, squeezing slightly. You let out a soft sigh as his fingers travel to your nipples. he traces circles around the sensitive tissue, and you feel your insides tingle. You let out a moan, and he grins. "You like that?" He asks.

"Very much so," you imitate his words from earlier. After a few more moments of him pleasuring your breasts, you reach for the waist of his gray sweatpants, and yank them down, exposing a very right pair of red underwear. You look him dead in the eye as you snake your hand into his underwear and reach his hard dick. He let's out a breath as you run your fingers along the shaft, swirling your fingers along the skin.

"Babe, you're killing me with anticipation," Dean groaned, pulling down his pants further.

"Fine then, enough with the foreplay," you say, grinning. You lean into him, and press your lips to his. You part your lips slightly, and he sticks his tongue in, and as your tongues wrestled, you pulled down your pajama shorts, then slid your panties down your legs. As the kiss deepens, you guide his dick into your vagina, and slowly start to move your hips up and down. You can feel him growing inside you, and you wince a little at the size. Soon enough, the pain is replaced with pure pleasure as you begin to move faster. You moan against Dean's lips, and he grabs for your breasts.

"Oh baby," he moans into your ear. "I'm about to come, oh god."

"Me too," you say, feeling your climax build. He thrusts harder, making his dick go deeper and deeper inside of you. You feel yourself reach your peak, and soon after, you feel warm, thick liquid bursting from him. You collapse onto the bed, and laugh a little. "You totally scared away any and all nightmares," you breathe. And before you know it, you've fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
